


Taken

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Rodney is a possessive idiot. And John would kind of like to punch him. A lot.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I found when I was cleaning out old files on the hard drive. I read it, shook my head and thought, "Seriously, DAFUQUE RODNEY, what the hell is wrong with you?"
> 
> AKA, I have no recollection of writing this, though apparently I did in early 2016. So here, have a McSheplet. Enjoy!

John stared at Rodney in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

After a moment, he let out a huff of annoyance. "No, of course you're not kidding," he muttered as he crossed his arms. "Rodney. I am *not* wearing a ring that says 'TAKEN'."

"Why not?" Rodney complained. "I like it. It's an outward statement to all the alien princesses that you are off the market," he said, nodding with a look of satisfaction on his face.

John dropped his face into one hand and a silently debated over the best place on Atlantis to hide a body before lifting his head to stare at Rodney once more. "First of all, It's not like they can read it," he pointed out. "Gate translation doesn't make them magically understand English."

Rodney shrugged it off with an eye roll. "I'll *tell* them what it says," he replied. "Word will get around and they'll know to keep their paws off the merchandise."

"And second of all, you don't own me," he continued, giving Rodney a dirty look. "So forget it."

"Oh for god's sake, I'll wear one too if it makes you feel better!"

"It doesn't," John said flatly. "I'm not a prize horse or something."

Rodney stepped in close, setting his hands on John's waist. "I don’t know about that," he said as he gave John a lascivious look. "I think you're a stud."

John rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on Rodney's chest to shove him away.

"Hey!" Rodney protested, but John cut him off.

"Not happening, Rodney," he warned. "Don't push it."

Rodney crossed his arms. "Well, if you're going to be totally unreasonable about my very simple request-"

"Go back to the lab," John interrupted. "I'm going to go spar with Ronon."

"But I thought we were going to have lunch."

"We were," John said as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "But now I kind of want to punch you, so I think my revised plan is a better one." He cocked an eyebrow and Rodney and gave him a tight grin. "What do you think?"

Rodney emitted a sound that may or may not have been a 'meep'. "Right! Radek probably needs help with a thing anyway so, see you at dinner," he said as he edged around John and ducked out the door.

John just stood there for a moment wondering how this had become his life, then let out a deep sigh and tapped his comm. "Hey Ronon, you game for some sparring?"

"Sure, nothing better to do," came the response a moment later.

"I really need to beat the hell out of someone."

A deep rumbling laugh sounded in his ear. "You can try."


End file.
